Solar power or solar energy has been used for many decades for heating dwellings and water and for generating electricity. Because solar power is a renewable energy source much effort has been made to develop systems to use such energy. The costs have been high and the storage of energy has not been very effective. It has been particularly difficult and expensive to store energy at very high temperatures (900-1000° C.) due to large heat losses. However, the efficiency of conventional systems has been low and there is a need for a more efficient and cost effective system.
The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the method is for using solar power in an efficient manner. A solar concentrator is provided that is in operative engagement with a storage unit. The storage unit has at least one glass rod disposed therein and at least one sheet enclosing the storage unit. The solar concentrator receives solar power, concentrates the solar power before conveying the solar power as light to the glass rod disposed in the storage unit. The glass rod emits light and the light is converted to heat upon impact with the storage unit to heat the storage unit. Gas or water steam flows between the storage unit and the sheets. The storage unit heats the gas. The gas or water steam flows to a heat exchanger to continuously exchange heat with steam.
In another embodiment, the solar concentrator is connected to a fiber optic cable that is connected to the glass rod disposed inside the storage unit.
In another embodiment, the glass rod could be formed into a spiral shape.
In yet another embodiment, a plurality of sheets as sheet layers enclose the storage unit and gas flows between each sheet layer.
In another embodiment, the fiber optic cable guides the solar power as light at different wave lengths towards a center of the fiber optic cable.
In yet another embodiment, the fiber optic cable transmits the centered solar power to the glass rod.